epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/Rap Rat vs Vanilla Ice- WTFRBoW
Welcome to the First installment of WTF Rap Battles of...whatever. Yeah, thats the official title. Blaze it fggt. The first out of 10 episodes. Yaaaay...whatever. Anyways, today we got the BEST RAPPER OF ALL TYME YO, VANILLA ICE, versus the creepiest motherf*cking rat ever (I was forced to say this cuz he won't stfu about it) RAP RAT! We have a guest writer for this battle. Who is it? Well none other than JACOBSZ as Vanilla Ice!!!!! The battle W T F RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER! THAT CREEPY F*CKING RAT WHO RAPS VS MACKLEMORE WITH SUB ZERO'S POWER! LET'S A GO BRO! Rap Rat: They call me Ra-Ra-Rap Rat, I rip off your turtles I'm so scary I made you wet yourself, call me Squirtle I'm a rat thats scary, so you should shut your mouth You're not "ice" you're mean, thats what you're songs are about Your rhymes are cheesy and you haven't even rapped yet A curse on your life is all that you get You're Macklemore, I'm a rat and you're like a ca-no a sissy Did I mention I'm scary because I am you little PUSSSSYYYYYY Vanilla Ice: They call you Ra-Ra-Rap Rat? Well call me suicidal Cause when I heard your verse I went and jacked it to the Bible What the hell is wrong with you? I don't like your lyrics And by the way, Rap Rat, I'm the best man in the business Now I'm gonna fast rap, turn you into a log Wait, I can't fast rap, this beat's too slow, dawg I gotta clear my throat, like that Jacob asshole ECH-HEHEHEM, you're a stupid asshole Rap Rat: You dislike my lyrics? I don't give a duck cuz I'm a rat thats scary, you're something I don't like, like a hat I'm a scary rat and I'm gonna give you an dangerous cough Oops too late, see how dope my lyrics is? Oops I guess not I'm a scary little bastard thats on a roll dawg, blaze it faggot And BTW, your breath, do you walk around and eat maggots? Cuz I'm a sauce bawse on the mic, you're like a tinker bell fairy What the heck a stupid LITTLE fairy, but I'm a rat… YOUR NAME IS LARRY! Vanilla Ice: No, dawg, that ain't true, my name's Vanilla Ice When you hear the rhymes I spit, you'll be like… nice I'll mess you up, straight up, piss in this cup Do you fap to MLP? Ha, eeyup You're gay, you won't have it any other way Tell your friend Suicide Mouse that you're gay Fuck you, a fast rap You're full of ass crap I'm gonna pwn you Like I'm Stallone, foo Make your ass bleed, bitch You're an ugly green witch Like that bitch from the Wizard of Oz Vanilla Ice, yeah, I'm your final boss Let me slow down, real slow, watch this, bitch This dumb rat is at the top of my hit list I like Verizon, got a phone, call me maybe What's frozen, frozen, newborn? Ice Ice Baby Ooooooooh! WHO KICKED WHO'S ASS?! YOU F*CKING DECIDE WTFRAPBATTLESOF...*sigh* whatever Poll Who is Best at the test? That Creepy f*cker That cold f*cker J1Coupe...wait, how the f*ck did you get here? Category:Blog posts